1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle contact for mounting to contact pins to adapt the contact pins to a receptacle contact e.g. for use with pressed screen pin contacts.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Fuse and relay boxes of automobiles often comprise pressed screen contact sheets from which flat tab contacts are stamped. The pressed screens are flat sheets of metal out of which a multitude of circuits are stamped for interconnecting various components to fuses and relays. Tabs are stamped, usually orthogonally, from the press screen for connection of the circuits thereof to connectors of cable assemblies leading to various components of the vehicle. Many different types of contacts need to be connected to the various circuits of the press screen, depending on the electric current requirements and the available space. It is easy to stamp pin and tab contacts from such press screens, however certain receptacle contacts, particularly miniature receptacle contacts having closed box-shaped bodies, are very difficult to produce directly from the press screen. In certain cases it is necessary to have receptacle contacts on the press screen and these can be assembled to tab or pin contacts on one end and provide a receptacle contact at the other end for connection to complementary pin or tab contacts of connectors.
It is of course a continuous requirement to produce such receptacle contacts in the most compact and cost-effective manner that can be quickly, easily, and safely assembled to the pressed screen. It is also often desirable to produce miniature receptacle contacts for pressed screens that can receive pin contacts with good electrical characteristics therebetween.